Call Me Daddy
by Cunegonde de Warenne
Summary: A very tiresome relationship with a very tiresome person. Crowley x Ferid Smut!


Day 12.. please have mercy for i didnt have time to edit it correctly... T_T

* * *

What a scary man. Dangerous, unpredictable, pitiless, single-minded… The list of not-so-very-kind words that could be used to describe Ferid Bathory could go on and on, but those were certainly the most polite ones Crowley could find so far. But what could he do about it, really? Technically, that vampire was his creator (or something akin to that), and even if he weren't, after all those years, the younger vampire somehow got accustomed to have the older one by his side – yes, always so whimsical and sneaky and irrational, that pedophile of a bloodsucker – but one way or another, he had been the only one that remained there, after all this time… Yes, in spite of everything, he unconsciously wanted to believe the silver haired vampire truly cared about him. And Crowley had to admit, at least, with Ferid, things were never boring.

"You look quite pensive, all of a sudden." His lips parting from the taller vampire's bare chest, Ferid looked up at him. The latter looked strangely hot, cradled between his legs, a tongue dripping with saliva sultrily licking his body as if it was made of sugar. "Oh! Is it possible you wanted to see _it_?"

"Of course, no."

There were currently off duty and, and as they would do once in a while at that kind of time, they were having some little "fun" at Crowley's place. Well, they actually could do it at any time they wanted, but once in a while Crowley wanted to do it in a comfy bed instead of in some crammed and messy shack in the middle of nowhere. Plus it looked like Ferid enjoyed doing it in his bedroom, too. It's like he could be more creative when concealed in the intimacy of the canopy bed… or maybe it was just because there was more space. Anyway, sex in his bed was always better.

Leaning on a pile of pillows, Crowley brushed a strand of silver hair away from Ferid's eyes. "I'm just thinking about things from long ago. It's not very important."

"Mmmh?" Ferid smirked and rose a little from his current spot. He had now his arms folded on Crowley's torso and was swinging his butt as if there had been a tail attached to it, not caring in any way about him being totally undressed before his "son". "By chance, were you thinking about me?"

"Yeah… more or less."

"Ha ha! Tell me more, tell me more."

"No way."

"Stingy."

The younger one huffed. "It would only bore you, and you hate boring things, don't you?" Leisurely, his hand traced the graceful features of Ferid's face.

Even amongst vampires who were, by definition, a race of preternatural beings, Ferid had the most uncommon and eye-catching appearance he had ever seen. Those perfectly chiseled and sardonic traits that could easily lure a weak soul; the regular bridge of Ferid's nose and the beautiful face adorned with almond shaped orbs that were always glistening in a scarlet brume, as dark as the dimness surrounding them, as deep as all those unknown secrets about their owner; and the soft contour of his jaw that fitted so well with the curve of the pallid neck, charmingly interrupted by faint shadows of the trachea lines. A so enticing neck, bare naked right before his eyes… How could Crowley resist it? Finally moving his fingers from the older one's face to untie the long and soft hair from their silky restraint, Crowley resumed, a lopsided grin on his lips. "So what about doing funnier stuff instead?"

"Oh? What a naughty boy I have here." Ferid giggled. Slowly, he lifted himself up to sit on the younger vampire's lap, enabling the latter to have a full sight of his lustfully flexuous body, allowing him to stare avidly at the oh so mesmerizing milky thighs, and taste only with his eyes the two pink and erect buds pointing to him, as though they were begging the man beneath to suck them. The tip of Ferid's hair was delicately caressing his groin, and his fingernails wouldn't stop teasing the skin of the taller vampire's perineum.

And _that_ , as well… that bracelet-like piece of jewelry that was glistening around his half hard cock. It was a thin silver chain attached to an elegant pendant – a simple yet so graceful water drop shaped crystal, the same color as Ferid's irises, and adorned with a lovely silvery arc sprinkled with ruby dust… Everything to forget that what they were entrapping was actually a dick.

A damn provoking body with no doubt.

"There," He bent his back aside so that his ass was now rubbing the other vampire's crotch with more intensity – still only halfheartedly – with the heat emanating from their lower half mixing in their growing arousal . "Call me 'Papa' and I shall forgive you."

"Sometimes you truly don't think about the nonsense you're saying, do you."

A shiver suddenly went down his spine; behind his back, Ferid had begun stroking his half hard manhood. "Why not?" He was grinning. "It's not a lie, and don't you think it as particularly hot? Fucking your own father…" He had bent forward so that his lips were only inches away from Crowley's left ear, silky silver mane gently caressing his face. Then, in a murmur, and his hot breath sending shots of electricity through Crowley's nerves: "Come on, try saying it only once, 'Daddy' "

He twitched. And at the grin stretching against his cheek, he was absolutely sure Ferid felt his twitching. A grunt echoed in the younger one's throat; hands gripping at the long haired vampire's ass, he forced the latter to move backward – thus toward his throbbing hardness, until Ferid was kneeling right on top of his erection, creamy thighs spread wide open to receive him in his core. "Well, I'm sorry I'm not as depraved as you."

"Aah. Why can't you act cuter with your daddy? Ingrate son." As he talked, Ferid was lowering his hips to impale his ass on Crowley, his cold and ashen hands gripping at Crowley's knees for balance. It had been slow, almost excruciating. His inner muscles were clutching hellishly the latter's shaft, squeezing it to the point he could drive Crowley mad only from the friction. And in spite of the situation, Ferid still could smile at him sadly, as though he was truly saddened by the younger vampire's rebuke. Just how far could that bastard keep that cool attitude?

"That can't be helped…" Crowley was breathing heavily, trying his best to give an impression of self-control to the man on top of him. But it wasn't that easy: he could practically feel Ferid's blood thumping and thumping and thumping around him, and the tight and hot and slippery hole making him gradually lose his mind. Only one thought seemed reasonable for him right now, and that was moving, moving fast and hard inside the vampire straddling him. No. What he needed the most was self-restraint. He could at least match that arrogant asshole's (ironic, isn't it?) self-control, couldn't he? He smirked. "Too bad I'm not one of your cute little boys."

"Mmh, yes it's a shame…" Pensive, Ferid tilted his head, eyes gazing innocently at the ceiling. Then looking back at Crowley, he suddenly beamed. "But with a kid, I wouldn't be able to do those kinds of things, am I not right?" And as though to emphasize what kind of _things_ he was talking about, the silver haired vampire slid himself up until only the head of the shaft was inside him, then quickly thrust his hips downward, taking Crowley up to the hilt. The latter groaned, then groaned a little lower when Ferid repeated the same process, this time a little faster. His pace kept on growing faster as he fucked the younger vampire senselessly; and in spite of the latter's trying to match his upwards thrust to Ferid's, Crowley could only realize that his dear "father" was merely leading him by his nose… or by his dick, to be more precise.

Before him, Ferid had set a somehow steady rhythm. His breath was coming in short and quick puffs from rosy and kiss-swollen lips; his silvery hair was lusciously whipping shaking back and shoulders, the strands at the front partially hiding flushed cheeks and hazy crimson orbs; and his own engorged member didn't stop bouncing up and down at the rhythm of the shoving and the creaking of the be beneath them, the shiny bracelet following that shameless motion, again and again … Crowley was close. He felt he could come by only watching at that enthralling sight in front of his eyes. Sheathed inside Ferid, his erection was growing harder, throbbing harder, brain already focused on his next release… However, he could only uttered a hissed cuss when the older vampire, all of a sudden, pulled his raging one out.

"Ferid!" Crowley angrily exclaimed. Ferid, however, calmly smirked, eyes veiled by sheer lust, with the other vampire's precum oozing from his loosened entrance and dripping on both of their thighs.

"You were about to come, Crow." He said. "On your own. Do you think daddy will accept that without saying anything? I'll have you entertain me a little longer…"

"That's not funny anymore, you know." Crowley sneered threateningly, his teeth bared in his carnivorous smile. No, it wasn't funny at all. His dick was so hard it was almost painful, and he was pretty sure his balls had grown blue from all the frustration. And yet, Ferid was kneeling proudly in front of him, looking down at him with a thrasonical disdain.

Ferid smirked. "You know what you have to do."

"… What the heck? All of this only because of _that_?"

"Ah ah! I can be rather rancorous too, from time to time." The long haired vampire chimed as his index fingers went to tease Crowley's urethra. "Well?"

With a grimace, the redhead mumbled. "Che. Please make me come …"

"Haa?" Beaming like a little child, Ferid leaned on him, one hand placed near the ear as though he was telling the taller vampire to speak louder.

"I said…" Crowley hissed. "Please make me come…"

"Crowley~" Ferid dawdled. "If you don't say it louder, I won't be able to give you what you- Oh?"

This time, Crowley didn't let him finish his teasing and had swiftly pulled at his chin then fiercely claimed the older vampire's lips. They tongues entangled in a battle for dominance, their teeth clashed viciously against each other's, until Crowley began kneading Ferid's sensitive nipples.

"Aah… Ah…" The latter whined softly in the kiss. "Crowley… Mmh…"

The taller one didn't let him time to catch his breath and immediately used that short interval to plunge his tongue deep in Ferid's moist cavern, feeling every inch of it so sweet and soft that the thought of having his hardness filling Ferid's mouth kept on gnawing him. But in the same time, he knew the other male had something else in mind.

"Please…" Finally breaking the kiss, Crowley asked in a lustful dawdling expanded voice, his tongue leisurely licking Ferid's lower lip "Let me come, daddy?"

"Fufu. Good boy." The silver haired vampire smiled. Little by little, he moved back again, stopped at Crowley's dick level, and for the second time, he slowly impaled himself on the stirring length. However, instead of just sitting on the younger vampire's lap, he slid his right leg under Crowley's left bent one, so that he was now straddling him sideways. But Crowley didn't mind it, to be honest. Just like Eli said, he let Ferid do what was good in his eyes, and if what was good in Ferid eyes was servicing him like a wanton whore, who was it to judge? After all, he was only the son … "Aah… Mn-Aan!" Hands placed on the redhead's knees, Ferid whined lasciviously when he began rocking up and down on the latter. "It's good… It's hitting me so deep!..."

"Ferid…" A dark scowl on his eyebrows, Crowley groaned while thrusting upward. Oh, he wanted that voice to moan louder. Oh, he wanted that hole to take him deeper! At the silver haired vampire's face, he could say that the appendage the older vampire was riding wasn't that bad. Somehow he wanted to dirty talk his "father", to make him crave for more, beg for more… Hell, what in the world was he thinking about? It's not as though Ferid was going to do that…

"Mmh… You're overthinking again…" Ferid whimpered. How annoying, really. His cheeks were crimson and he could barely breathe normally, still the vampire could easily discern the slightest change in Crowley's expression. "Isn't my body… Ha… good enough for you?"

"What are you talking about… I'm not… Ha-!" Crowley tensed at a brutal slapping of their flesh. It had him completely enter the tight hole, stretching it like never before.

"My, my. Can you focus on what we're doing, Crowley?" He panted. His lips slowly stretched to a playful smirk. "Hey, tell me, Crowley. How do you want daddy to pleasure you? Mmh?"

As he talked, Ferid thrust his butt even lower, with the result that, if sooner Crowley had been thinking too much, now he could barely reason anymore.

He grunted, his thoughts already an incoherent jumble of 'no way's and 'why not's. "Let me… see it…" At last, Crowley spoke, the last trace of inhibition gone. Ferid, on the other hand, was pleased with the request. Just like an obedient child, he brushed his long and silvery strands to his back, hence revealing the perfect skin on his torso – and in the same time uncovering the piece of jewelry and the older vampire's manhood again.

"Now, what do you want to do?"Ferid said as he resumed his thrust, but now a little more slowly.

Without saying a word, Crowley seized the swollen member and began pumping the reddened shaft. Nothing could have made the silver haired vampire happier. Bracing himself on Crowley's knees, he moved his hips in tune with Crowley's pumping. He threw his head backward. "Ngh… Aah, Crowley. Daddy likes it. He likes it a lot. Mmn…"

"It feels good?"

"Yeah, very… Crowley, touch daddy more… please? Touch me more…"

Just like an automaton, the redhead rose from the pillows and started fondling Ferid's ass with his free hand. Not only his ass, it was moving everywhere: groping his chest, pulling lightly at his hair, caressing his thigh… Soon, Ferid couldn't take more of it. "Crowley… Coming… Daddy is coming…"

"I, too…"

"Come with daddy… Mmn-aa… will you?" He murmured in Crowley's flushed ear. "You can rub mine faster now… Ah!" Ferid arched his back when the younger vampire stroked him with more vigor. His hands clenched at Crowley's shoulders. "Aa.. Ah! Crowley! Aa…!"

"Daddy!..."

…

"Now, say it again?" Smiling with more cheerfulness than usual, Ferid asked him. They had just taken a shower and were now lying on the bed, next to each other, with Ferid untiringly yanking at Crowley's plaits. "Come on, you said it once, you can say it twice? Please? Please? Pretty please, Crooowley?"

"Never." A rather gloomy Crowley replied. "I didn't even intend to say that. It had been a mistake anyway, so won't you forget it?"

"Ne-ver."

Crowley sighed. "That's what I thought."

"Ah ah ah!"

 **THE END**


End file.
